14 Days to Go
by scrollingthroughships
Summary: Nicole watches over her wife Waverly who is in hospital pregnant with their first child. WayHaught fluff.


**14 Days to Go by _scrollingthroughships_ **

**Summary:** Nicole watches over her wife Waverly who is in hospital pregnant with their first child. WayHaught fluff.

 **Author's note** : Wynona Earp has brought back my writing ways! Wayhaught drabble, AU-ish, set a few years in the future, not paying much heed to timelines, no clue about medical jargon etc. Forgive me if my references to the world created in the show are off in any way, just a piece of Wayhaught fluff. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Wynonna Earp or its characters. They are the property of Beau Smith, Image Comics, IDW Publishing, Syfy and Emily Andras, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

She barely left Waverly's side. The midwives and Nicole Haught had a silent understanding. They didn't need to do the polite nod of affirmation every time they walked past Waverly Earp-Haught's adoring wife. There was only so many times it needed to be done over nearly three days. The early morning traffic sounded blurred outside. Each time a car drove past the hospital, Nicole pictured the sun drying the wet roads from overnight just a little more every time, as the hallways grew brighter and the natural light showed up those little things wrong with their surroundings. The fingermarks on the glass doors. The dust along the skirting boards. The cracks in the ceiling tiles. The light sheen of sweat coating her wife's forehead as she slept restlessly.

Another in-patient in the room next door was being hooked up to the ultrasound machine, the midwife Beth, in the last half hour of her shift showing no sign of impatience as she spoke softly to the tired sounding woman. Every time the machine had hooked up to someone in the ward - not just Waverly - Nicole felt yet another jolt of excitement and terrifying nausea. The fast baby heartbeats would ring out loudly through the speaker, drowning out the sound of any newborn babies crying in the adjacent ward.

Waverly had spent two nights now in the pre labour ward due to high blood pressure. Also a slight case of being knocked out by a revenant, before it was sent on its merry way by a fuming older sister. There had been no time to celebrate the fact that Wynonna had just killed the very last revenant. That they were free of the curse. Her baby sister being eight months pregnant and lying unconscious had overruled any desires to break open that bottle of rare Jim Beam Wynonna had been saving for this very moment. Wynonna had let her voice crack as she rang for an ambulance, her mind reeling as she watched Nicole collapse to her knees next to Waverly, and blood run through her baby sister's hair to mix with the dirt on the ground.

Nicole had been by Waverly's side as much as the Maternity Ward staff would allow. She rolled her stiff shoulders, locked her fingers and stretched out her arms, her wedding ring reflecting the breaking sun into her eyes. The bell was ringing for their final lap now. Two weeks to go. Two weeks and they would - all going according to plan - be one of the couples Nicole was becoming envious of as they left the hospital with their new baby, laden down with bags, balloons and smiles they couldn't stop beaming if they tried.

Today they would find out if Waverly could be discharged from hospital to go back home. It would mean bedrest until the delivery but Nicole and Wynonna would ensure the youngest Earp sibling would be abiding by doctor's orders. Waverly was getting antsy in the weeks before being admitted, starting random, needless DIY jobs around the homestead when Nicole was gone to work, much to her exasperated wife's dismay. Nicole had moved into the Earp home four years previously and it was waiting patiently for the arrival of the next member of the Earp-Haught family. They had discussed moving in somewhere new before they had gotten married three years later, but the threat of violent demonic forces kept them living where they knew they would be protected. Apart from constant teasing by Wynonna in relation to their sex life, they enjoyed living with her.

Nicole checked her watch. 6:43AM. The doctor wouldn't be starting her rounds until 8. Visiting hours weren't until 8:30 but Nicole Haught had a charming smile and an ability to pursuade Ghost River Maternity Ward staff to allow her to sneak in while on her night shifts. She had barely slept the past week - a fact the head midwife continuously berated her for with a motherly frown - but she would be finishing up next week for two months holidays from work. Six more shifts and she could devote all her time to her wife. She would just have to take a raincheck on more than two hours sleep a night.

"Nic," Waverly whispered, her eyes still closed as she gave her wife's hand a light squeeze.

"Hey baby," Nicole said, caressing Waverly's hair, mindful of the stitches on her forehead. "You sleep okay?"

"As much sleep as I could get with mini Haught doing a boxercise class all night."

Nicole smiled at Waverly as the brunette opened her eyes and held her baby bump. Nicole noticed how tired her wife looked, but just being in the hospital was a draining experience. She hoped the doctor would give the all clear so that Waverly could get some proper rest in her own bed. _Their_ bed. Nicole's hand covered Waverly's on top of her growing belly and she kissed her softly, mumbling "good morning" against her lips.

"Babe, were you here all night?"

Nicole's guilty doe eyes were enough confirmation for Waverly.

"Nicole..."

"I was on duty 'til 6 anyway, you know I hate you bein' in here all alone."

"I know, but we're safe now. I mean...everything is different now. We're...free."

They shared a smile, still not believing that the town of Purgatory was finally free of demonic enemies.

"After six years, it's hard to believe."

"Well believe it Officer Haught, because our lives are gona get a lot more normal."

Nicole sensed the trepidation in Waverly's voice. As the number of revenants was decreasing, she had worried that Nicole would become bored of her when she wasn't fighting a supernatural curse. Nicole had looked at her with such adoration when Waverly confessed her fears, and kissed her before whispering _"my darling, you are so much more than that."_ That had been enough to put Waverly's mind at ease and embrace how their lives were changing, in more ways than one. She just needed reminding every now and again. It would be a major adjustment, but Nicole was sure that when their baby arrived, Waverly would long forget those insecurities.

"As long as I have you Miss Earp, I am okay with that."

"It's Mrs. Earp-Haught I'll have you know," Waverly corrected, pulling her wife of a year and a half towards her by the collar of her shirt.

"Okay ladies, give me five minutes and y'all can go back to being in love," interupted a midwife as she entered the room, now reading over Waverly's chart through her glasses perched on her nose.

"Mornin' Annabell," Nicole said with a smirk as she pulled away from a blushing Waverly. She stood back from the bed to allow the midwife to check Waverly's vitals and ask her a few questions. She took the time to just watch her wife as she engaged with the older midwife. The brunette subconsciously rubbed her belly as she spoke about the baby, her arm bruised from the IV. She had been knocked out from the blow to her head a few days previously but there was no permanent damage to her or their baby. There had been a few scrapes and bruises along with it, but everything was healing fine. Her blood pressure had returned to normal the evening before also.

"Alright, everything looks good ladies, Dr. Wright will be in soon so if she's happy, you'll be going home."

Nicole winked at Waverly when she beamed over at her and Annabell finished up writing her notes.

"When was the last time you ate?"

Nicole took a moment to realise Annabell was directing her question at her with a stern look. She opened her mouth yet couldn't think of an answer. She had been sitting by Waverly's bedside since she had quietly made her way through the ward at 2AM. Sheriff Nedley had gotten sick of watching her stare blankly at the report she had been writing for three hours, and told her he would call her if there was an emergency.

"That's what I thought," Annabell said with a shake of her head, before receiving a reply. "Why don't you go get some breakfast and you'll be back here in time for Doctor's rounds."

Nicole checked her watch. 7:02AM. She was weighing up the decision in her mind but Annabell interupted her thoughts again. "I can always kick you out until official visiting hours missy, now get."

Nicole didn't miss the wink that Annabell gave Waverly before the midwife left to attend to her next patient.

"Well if you're not gonna listen to me, I'm glad she's here to put you in your place," Waverly said with a grin. "And could you bring me back a blueberry muffin? And some juice. Something tropical. Or maybe some ice cream. Cookie dough flavor. Or maybe just a blueberry muffin..." Waverly finished off sheepishly, realising she had been rambling.

"I'll see what I can rustle up."

They shared another kiss, Nicole never getting sick of the feel of Waverly's lips against her own. Waverly hugged her closer before she left, making her promise to take her time and have breakfast. Nicole gave one final kiss to Waverly's belly before leaving the room, her eyes involuntarily welling as she left the room. She absolutely hated the thought of her wife being alone in a hospital room. She steeled herself before walking past the midwife's station in the middle of the ward, saying her goodbyes to the staff who would be finished their shifts shortly. Making her way to her truck, she thanked whatever God or Gods were out there yet again, for sending her to the little town of Purgatory and allowing her to meet Waverly Earp.

Home was a fifteen minute drive from the hospital. She stopped off at the store on the way to pick up anything and everything Waverly might be craving, then hopped in the shower before making some much needed coffee.

"Thought I heard you bangin' around," Wynonna said as Nicole was eating a bowl of porridge, her hair still wet and uncombed. Wynonna had either forgotten or couldn't be bothered to put on pants over her underwear as she made her way in her tank top with one eye opened to the coffee pot. "What's the update?"

"Doctor should be seeing her in an hour, Annabell thinks she'll be allowed home then."

"That ol' crank bag, always giving me evils when I come in."

"Didn't you beat up her son last year?"

"And I appreciate the lack of charges," Wynonna smirked, taking a sip of coffee before sighing happily. "You heading back to the hospital soon?"

An hour later Nicole and her sister-in-law returned to the ward. It seemed a lot brighter than just a few hours ago, but that could have been the imminent release of Waverly that was making the place seem less horrible. This ward didn't have that strong chemical smell that other wards seemed to have, and Nicole was grateful for that grace.

"Whatup, Beth," Wynonna greeted the nearly retired midwife who took no notice of the brash Earp sister. Nicole nodded politely as they made their way to Waverly's room.

"...and we should see you back here around the 7th."

"Thanks Doctor."

Nicole stopped the doctor as she exited the room, putting a stethoscope back around her neck. Nicole always wondered if they just carried them for show or some inside joke.

"All good to go, Doc?"

"All good Nicole, just plenty of rest until the due date."

Nicole thanked the doctor and checked off a few more medical questions she had to ensure Waverly would be fine in her care. She could stare down a demon trying to kill her, but being responsible for a pregnant woman who she adored was far more terrifying.

She entered the room to see Waverly awkwardly trying to root out her clothes from the bedside locker as Wynonna was lying with her ankles crossed on the bed. Nicole shot her a scathing glare and Wynonna cleared her throat, hopped off the bed and told Waverly to relax and let her get what she needed.

Waverly moved over to Nicole for a hug when she saw her come in, resting her head on the taller woman's chest. "Take me home."

Nicole squeezed a little tighter, kissing Waverly's hair and rubbing her back. Once she was dressed and discharged, Waverly looped her arm with Nicole's for support as they slowly made their way towards the entrance, where Wynonna had brought the truck around. Waverly wore a dress with a light cardigan over it, her hair tied in a braid that fell over her left shoulder. Nicole would have sworn on oath right there that Waverly Earp-Haught was the most beautiful woman in the world.

Nicole hoped, as she washed her hands with the obligatory disenfectant at the exit, that she wouldn't have to see Ghost River Hospital until their baby was ready to come into the world. She helped Waverly into the passenger seat before climbing in behind her, and rooting out a blueberry muffin as earlier requested for Waverly.

"Mmm, best wife ever," Waverly said before hungrily opening the wrapper.

"I'll add a 'best sister-in-law ever' to that accolade if you have something for me too?"

Nicole rolled her eyes and gave a mock glare to Wynonna in the rear-view mirror before giving her a raspberry and white chocolate muffin. Wynonna nodded her thanks and said nothing, knowing that she was the only one who liked that flavor. The sweet gesture didn't need a thank you. Nicole knew she was loved by Wynonna, she didn't need to hear the older Earp fumble awkwardly over telling her. She had gotten enough enjoyment out of it on their wedding day during the speeches.

Once Waverly was settled on the couch with her feet up on Nicole, Wynonna looked at her watch with a yawn and went back to bed for a few hours. Nicole absentmindedly rubbed Waverly's calves while her wife read yet another book on the first few months of child-rearing. Nicole was pretty sure there wasn't a book left in the local library or on Amazon about pregnancy, childbirth or being a new mother, that Waverly hadn't read. Waverly had refused to go to bed, saying three days of lying in one was enough, but she promised to rest. And to stop with the needless home improvement tasks.

Nicole could feel Waverly's eyes on her as a newsreporter spoke on mute in the background. She looked at Waverly who looked like she was going to cry and began to sit up, only to be pushed back down.

"No," Waverly sniffled, putting her book on the table, "good tears. Pregnancy tears. Happy tears."

Nicole laughed at Waverly's never ending ramblings which she loved, and lay her head on the back of the couch, resting her eyes. She felt Waverly 's warm hand run lightly down her face before resting on her own hand and playing with her wedding ring. Nicole had noticed that Waverly always did that when she was happily reminiscing about their lives. Now that Waverly was safe at home, lying next to her wife, Nicole allowed herself to let go, and sleep quickly took over.

Fourteen days later, she would be helping to escort a panting Waverly back in the doors of the hospital before they would once again leave three days later, this time with a new baby, laden down with bags, blue balloons, an emotional, fussing Wynonna and smiles they couldn't wipe off if they tried.


End file.
